


[Podfic]  The Man with No Name

by Liannabob



Category: Doctor Who, Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Post-Serenity movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic]  </p><p>Set after Doctor Who episode "The Runaway Bride" and after the movie "Serenity."</p><p>He hadn't really counted on getting into a pub brawl over the color of his coat on some speck of a planet, or signing up with a crew of petty criminals.  Still, he'd always wondered what really happened to those Lost Colonists from Earth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  The Man with No Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Man with No Name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30837) by Frostfyre7. 



Podfic of Frostfyre7's story "The Man with No Name," text available here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3486089/

I fell in love with this story big time. It's honestly one of the best crossovers I've ever read. 

I recently went back and relistened to the podfic I made of it. It was my first attempt at podfiction and while I'm still kinda dissatisfied with newbie mistakes I make, I really just.. freaking love the story.

I wanted to post the podfic here to give the story more exposure. 

So, the text link is above. The podfic can be found here:

MP3s:  
http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/man-with-no-name

Audiobook:  
http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/man-with-no-name-audiobook

I sincerely hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
